Garfield's Roomates
by JP-Rider
Summary: Garfield Logan is heading to college, and is now living in a boarding appartment that's filled with girls! Can he survive living with one girl who couldn't get along with him? REWROTE CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

_"What do you mean I'm getting kicked out?!" Said Garfield Logan with a worried tone._

_"Garfield, your going to college soon and it's about time you lived on your own." Replied Steve, Garfield's adopted father. "Me and Rita have already talked about this."_

_Rita, Garfield's adopted mother steps in and place her hand on her adopted son's shoulder "Listen Gar, we know that your a growing boy, but you have to realized that you just can't stay here and look up dirty sites on the computer all day."_

_"There not dirty, it's just fan art of autropomophic animals." He response defensively, and feeling embarrassed._

_Steve countered "Think of this, Gar. Someday you'll thank us when you've learn to be a man. Understand?"_

_Garfield hesitately replied "Yes sir."_

_"Good, and don't comeback without bringing a girlfriend."_

Flashback End

Garfield's P.O.V.

Hi, my name is Garfield Mark Logan, age 19. I'm just starting college at Jump City University to study for my major in Zoology.

So I was riding on the bus one day, heading towards the appartment building I'll be living in. Once I made my stop, I was one block away to my destination.

But then, I slipped.

I tripped on someone's umbrella, even though its not raining, I accidentally fell on top of someone. When I got up, it was a girl I fell over.

Her hair was deep blue, along with her eyes. Her skin looked pale, like a ghost. She wore a black shirt with striped sleeves, and a black skirt with black and white stockings, and black boots. she looked almost as if she came out from a Tim Burton movie.

We looked at eachother in the eyes but she murmured something to me.

"Pervert."

Her voice sounded so deadpan, but the next thing I noticed, my hand was on top of her breast. I gulped and tried to get up, only the next thing I know, her knee was pressed to my stomach. I groaned in pain as I hold my stomach in agony.

The girl got up and looked at me and said "Next time I see you, you better wear protection on your crotch!" She yelled.

Her appearance, her voice, and background looked like something straight from hell! She's that scary! It's like the world will end for me if I encounter her again, even though it was an accident!

As she storms off, I got myself up, and rush towards to the appartment homes I'll be , I've finally got there.

It was a big, neighboring boarding house, you know, like the one Arnold lived in from Hey Arnold. Its not a student boarding house, but it's the only one I can afford. It's a two story building, with a lot of details on it. It looked almost like a Japanese style house.

I knocked on the door and say "Hello? I'm here for the room." Thanks to my good hearing, I hear footsteps rushing to the door and as the door opened, a red headed girl with a nice tan appeared.

"Greetings, new friend!" She said cheerfully. "My name is Kori Anders, welcome to the your new home!" She then embraced me with a tight hug. Next thing I know, my face was pressed to her chest, and my bones are crushing, and I need air! She then let go and looked at me with her green eyes "It's so nice to have a new friend to live in our humble aboard!"

"Um thanks." I said and then introduced myself "My name is Garfield Logan." I shook hands with Kori and went inside the building. It looked clean and it's a very neat place.

"Our landlord will be here for a minute, so let me escort you to your new room." She said as she take me upstairs. I looked at the different room doors and one opened. It reveals a tall woman, she has long shoulder length silver hair, her skin is as light as sand. She wore a black tank top with blue shorts on. "Hey Rose, going to work, I see?" Kori asked her.

"Yeah, whose the green haired kid?" She asked. Her voice sound venomous and brooding.

Kori responded "This is Garfield Logan. He's going to live with us!"

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at me and said "Congrats, Garfiled. Your the first guy to live here." Wait, first? What does she mean 'first guy here?"

Then, the next door across Rose's is a pink haired antanne girl about a foot smaller than me. "Hey! Did I just here our new roomie?" She's as chirpy as Kori Anders, she wore a blue shirt with a diamond print and a light blue skirt and sneakers. "My name is Kole Weathers, I'm a freshmen of JCU and majoring in music!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Garfield Logan." I said.

Kole then snickered "Like that funny cat?" She giggled again.

I rolled my eyes and replied "Yes, I've already heard that before."

Then, Rose introduce herself when she has the chance "I'm Rose Wilson by the way. Sorry for the informalities. I'm a junior here at JCU for a socials degree."

"Glad to meet you too, Rose, and Kole." I greeted while shaking both the girl's hands. "So are there any guys here?" I asked, but Kori, Rose, and Kole all looked at eachother with questionable looks. Finally, Kori speaks "The landlord may have not told you this Garfield, but this used to be a girls dormitory."

I pause for a moment "What?"

"You see, since the Dean of the JCU, Dean Sebastian Blood, wants to cut some funds so he replaced this dorm to build a more bigger female dorm. But we stayed here because the rental is cheap, unlike the new one." As Kori explained, I looked a bit shocked. It's enough embarrassing to be named after a cartoon cat, but now I have to live with a bunch of girls?

Although, it's not that bad.

I then asked the girls "So, what are you guys going to do after guaduation?"

Kori responded "Oh, I always want to be a school teacher for the younger students. Once I guaduate, I'm going to apply to Murakami High as an English teacher."

Then it was Kole's turn "I'm going to be a music star!"

And finally, it was Rose "...I'm thinking of joining the army."

"That sounds nice. I'm studying to be a Vetrinarian, aka, an animal doctor." I joked, the animal doctor part I mean.

"Oh, that's glorious!" Kori exclaimed "Wait till you meet our mascot, Silky!" She then yelled at this Silky fellow, which is actually a mall, white Pomeranian dog. He seems friendly.

"Thanks for making feel at home. Well, sinse it will be my new home." I said. But then I heard a knock on the door and voice shouting to Kori. "Kori, can you open? It's me, Rachel." She must be another girl who lives here, but something about her voice sounds familiar.

"Oh, she must've forgot the keys again. I'm coming Rachel." As Kori opens the door, I looked at this 'Rachel' girl and I've notice something about her.

She's the same girl I tripped over and beat me up.

Rachel then glared at me "You." She uttered. "Your the same pervert who touch my breast!"

I panicked as the Kole and Rose stare at me (Rose looks like she's going to stab me), but I defensively yelled "But it was an accident! I tripped and I didn't noticed you were in front of me!" The girls calm down a little as Kori tries to defend me "Please, Rachel. Garfield may have no intention to fall all over you. It may have been an accident."

Rachel then looked at Kori and asked "Then what is he doing here?"

Kori respond "Well, do you remember the newcomer that's going to live here with us?" Rachel nodded, until she realized that the newcomer was me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I can tell she's already hating me.

####

So, wadda ya think? A little grammar errors and a mix with the anime harem genre (No, I might not to go that part.) place your comments below and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield's P.O.V.

I've met the landlord, she's a beautiful woman actually. She has long blonde hair, a blue eyes, and is in great shape for a woman in her 20s. Her name is Dinah Lance, she helps me out with placing my stuff, but I couldn't get my eyes off of her, I'm sorry, but she's that damn sexy!

"Stop starring and unpack your belongings." She said as she walked out of my new place.

So I've already registered some classes. JCU has a lot of classes, I got Zoolology, Math, World History, and Biology. My teachers are Professor Mallah, Professor Numerous, Mr. Mod, and Professor Chang. But then I noticed something during the week I attended those classes.

Rachel is in Math and World History too.

I've already apologized to her about our little "encounter", but now she won't even talk to me.

########

Rachel's P.O.V.

I was having lunch at a outdoor Cafe near campus with my friends, Jennifer and Toni. Jennifer is the one with pink pigtails, light skin, cat like eyes, and is really slim for a college girl. She wore a purple sweater and black skirt. I knew her when we were kids, she helps me out all the time with my problems, she's like a sister I never had. Toni is the girl whose from New Zealand. I met her during middle school when she moved here in the US. She has black hair with red highlights, and wears black shadows around her eyes. She also wears some Gothic-Lolita dress and a black unbrella she always carrying.

"So Rachel, care to tell us about this guy whose staying in the former girls dorm?" Jen asked me.

I just simply denied "I have no idea who are you talking about."

"Oh c'mon, luv." Toni said with her Zealand accent "We all know about the guy who apparently ended up in a former girl's boarding house."

I flinched as both Jen and Toni tries to get me to talk but I scoffed "There's nothing to talk about. Can we have some lunch and change the subject."

"Oh, Rachel." Jen was giving me that sinister look "You know I have ways to make you talk." I don't like that tone of voice, it makes me shivered. She was raising her hands and is about to come to me.

I couldn't go through with this embarrassment again, so I have no choice "Okay, okay. His name is Garfield Logan, so please put your hands down." I swear, Jen must be a past reincarnation of a perverted old man.

"So this Garfield, wat's he like?" Toni asked, apparently she's interested.

I'll just give them what I gave them what I know "He's a perverted shaggy haired guy who touched my breast."

Both Jen and Toni gasped, "Scandal, that guy must be taken down!" Toni exclaimed as Jen followed "Yeah, only I can touch your boobs and I'm not going to let some guy getting the full course meal!" She banged her fists on the table.

I tried to calm them down "Look, don't worry. He apologized for that, he said it was an accident." They both calm down, looking peaceful for once.

"So, when do we meet tis lad?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to him about the sensation of feeling that curvy body of yours." I know Jen is not a lesbian, but I swear she has a groping fetish.

"Probably someday." I told them.

########

Garfield's P.O.V.

It's Saturday, that means the landlord should be here. I traveled around Campus and I've met up with Kori, Rose, and Kole. Apparently it's Club week, where different clubs are looking for new club members.

"So which clubs are you guys are joining?" I asked them.

"Garfield, me and Rose are already in Clubs. I'm in the world's gourmet club where we make some great meals from around the world." Kori explains, she's always a cheerful girl.

"I don't like clubs." Rose said in a bitter tone, "There's nothing that peeks my interest, so I'm just focusing on my job."

"Where do you work?" I asked, curiously.

She looked at me and placed her hands on my shoulder "It's best if you don't want to know."

All I have to say is Rose is the most intiminating girl I've met. She looks like she could be working for the mob.

Kole laughed when she saw what happened "Oh don't worry about Rose, she's very secretive. Anyway, I'm going to join the colesplay club!"

Kole is very hyper, like Kori whose all smiles and sunshine. Kole is more spunky. Rose is like the opposite, she's about the most intimidating girl I've met.

Rachel, on the other hand, isn't with us. She's always the quiet one, I guess she's not the club type.

I walked around the club stands, a lot of people are there. I'm thinking of joining the animal rights club. I went to there booths and I met some hippy looking club members.

"Greetings, fellow animal lover. I am Garth Tempest, club president." He greeted. He has long black hair that reached his shoulders, a black shirt with a blue vest, and torn black jeans. He also sports a headband.

"Hey, I'm Garfield and I'm interested in joining your club."

"Okay, just signed your name and phone number." I did as he told me. I signed the registration sheet and give it back to Garth.

I explore around campus and then I spotted Rachel, holding some books. I came to her and asked "Need help carrying those?"

Rachel P.O.V.

Great, just what I need. Garfield is standing before me, with that toothy grin. Damn him and his messy green hair and green eyes. When he offer me to carry my books, he just looked at me so innocently. Well he did apologized for accidentally groping me, so I guess I can let trust him with my books.

"Fine, I guess."

#######

So on the way out of Campus, we walked on the way home. It was silence on the way.

Garfield's P.O.V.

What do I say to her? All week she's been giving me the cold shoulder, even during classes. So I put a stop to the silence on the way and asked her "Sooo which club did you join?"

"The literature club." She responded.

"Ah, so your a bookworm." I joked "I'm in the animal rights club."

"Really? And what makes you want to join."

"Isn't it obvious, I like animals, and I would like to be apart of a cause to make sure animals are treated right."

"So apparently, your in a hippies club." She said in a deadpan snark.

"What's so wrong about being an animal lover?" I asked her.

"Nothing, so can you please-"

"Oh there you guys are!" A voice cuts off from our conversation, it was Dinah. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a black short dress "Listen, I'm going out of town with some friends, tell Rose and Kori their in charged for the night."

"We'll do, Dinah." Rachel replied. Dinah heads towards the garage and brings out a motorcycle. She drove out quickly and gave out a peace sign.

That landlord can be mysterious sometime.

"Sooo, what now?" I asked her.

She respond "Easy, I head towards to my room, while you go play video games."

"So what, see you for dinner time?"

"Yep."

Jennifer's P.O.V.

I hid near the valley, watching as Rachel enters the boarding house, and I got a good look at this Garfield guy. I was holding some binoculars to check him out.

"So this is the groper." I said to myself, he doesn't look like the pervert I pictured, but I'm going to keep an eye on him.

######

And that's the second chapter, tune in next time when I introduced Richard Grayson, age whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Garfield's P.O.V.**

Aw, the weekend, where I can just relax, sleep late, and then I can hang out with the guys I've met from my classes.

But as I soon woke up, I noticed something, I wasn't on my bed, instead I was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Guess I've spent too many hours playing Robot Monkey 6.

So I got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, but as I got their, I saw Kori, who was in a purple night gown and wearing an apron, fixing...something on the oven. But what really caught my attention is her night gown, which reaches all the way up to her underwear.

It was a really short night gown.

Kori then spotted me in the entrance. "Hello, Friend Garfield!" She told me, as she's still cooking...something.

"Kori, What are you making?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm making a fried squid cuisine with rice on top for my cultural food club!" She answered my question.

Kori was the oldest of the house, next to Rose, she was the only girl who stood up to me when Rachel made some accusations. She came from a country from the Carribeans called Tamaran, which is currently in a middle of a war, so her family decide to move to the US. I heard that Kori was home schooled in her life. Now that she's in College, she seems to be the type to cheer people up when they're down.

"Well Kori, love to stay for breakfast, but I have to meet up with Garth and his friends so I'm going to skip." I told her, but as I got up from the seat, Silky swoosh in, causing me to step back and accidentally fall onto Kori, leaving a loud crash.

"What's going on, here?" Yelled Rachel as she burst through the entrance door. What she saw, was something to easily misunderstood.

I was on top of Kori, who was still in her revealing night gown, and my head was pressed onto her breast. My hands were on the floor and my legs were pressed onto hers.

Rachel's face was crimson red, she yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING IN THE MORNING?!"

I got up and tried to explain the situation to her "Rachel, it's not what you think! I slipped and fell-"

"You have a count to 10, and stay away from Kori." She threatened. I did as she said as she starts counting.

I ran out of the kitchen, take my backpack, and fled towards the door.

I sure hope Kori can calm her down.

/

I was at this pizza joint called "Luigi's Pizza", I went inside and saw my new college mates, Garth, from the animal rights club, and he brought in some four people.

"Garfield, you came." Garth called out to me. I went towards his table, and saw that he's saved up the tofu pizza for me. "Glad you came, Garfield, these are some of my associates: Dick Grayson, Wally West, and Victor Stone."

I looked at each of them, Dick Grayson is the guy with jet black hair, wears black shades, and wears a black jacket with a red shirt, and blue jeans.

Wally West is the redhead with green eyes and wears a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt, and wears cargo shorts.

Victor Stone, is the big dark skin dude, with a shave cut head, a sports jacket, white shirt, and dark jeans.

"So, you guys must be Garth's friends." I said as I sat at the table. "I'm Garfield Logan, freshmen in Jump U. Are about you guys?"

Dick replied "Well, me and Wally are Juniors, and Vic is in his Senior year."

"Hey guys!" Wally exclaims, "Enough of the introductions. Lets talk about that Kori Anders babe!"

I choked on the tofu pizza when Kori's name is brought up. Luckely the guys didn't noticed my reaction. I can't have the guys think I'm living in a dorm/apartment full of girls "Uh, whose Kori Anders?" I pretend to asked.

"Oh yeah, your new." Dick said "You see, Kori Anders is like the hottest girl in Jump U. She's kind, funny, and smoking hot!"

You know, for some reason, I don't think I like where this conversation is going. My mind was too flustered from the incident this morning, and I'm too afraid that Rachel is going to kill me when I go back.

"But you know, Kori maybe cute and all, but no guy will ever go out with her." Wally stated "After all, I hear she's rich." Hearing this, I choked on my vegetation pizza.

"R-Rich?" I asked "What do you mean, rich?"

Vic replied "Well, her mother was a famous international fashion designer and her father is a successful lawyer. They even got on the cover of TIME magazine."

"Is that so." I said, I have no idea Kori was rich.

"But you know what grinds my gears?" Dick said, why does he look angry "Rumors around campus saids that a guy is living in that boarding house Kori's in."

Oh God, he's talking about me.

"I say we find that bastard!" Dick suggested "There's no way we can allow Kori to live on the same roof with some guy with ulterior motives!" Seeing Dick looking sterned, I believe he has some crush on her. That, or he's going to lynch me.

Vic tries to calm down Dick "Calm down, man. You forgot that they're other girls living there."

"Whoever this guy is, he must be one lucky son of a bitch, right Gar...field?" As Garth finished, I was already gone.

/

**Kori's P.O.V.**

"Rachel, you know it was an accident." I told my friend. I have no idea why Rachel would outburst like this. It was just an accident this morning and Rachel already wants to mauled Garfield's eyes. I'm never going to understand American's culture.

A while ago, I changed from my nightgown to a pink tank top with a star emblem on it and short jeans. I changed because Rachel, for some reason, advised me to where something casual. Though its the weekend so I usually stay in the house and always walk around in my pajamas, and no one ever complains about it until now.

I looked at Rachel's casual taste of clothes. She wore a black t-shirt with the worlds 'Bite Me!' On it with teeth over and under the words, a short black skirt, and black boots.

When Rachel finally calms down, she responded "Sorry, Kori. It's just that when I saw Garfield on top of you, I thought you two were...never mind."

"The two of us were what, Rachel?" I asked her as I tilted my head.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Great, how am I gonna explain it to Kori that I misunderstoodly thought that she and Garfield were having sex? She looked so innocent with those puppy dog eyes, that shapely slim body, those big breasts...wait, what the hell am I thinking? Damn you Jennifer! And damn you Garfield for getting me into this situation!

I let out a sigh and gave her the most appropriate answer for the college age girl with a mind of an innocent child "I thought that you and Garfield were...planking."

"Planking?" She asked, falling for it. Even though Kori has some knowledge on worldly stuff even I don't know, she's still home schooled and never had any sexual experience. "You thought me and Garfield were...planking?"

I replied "Yes Kori, I thought you two were planking."

Kori was about to say anything, but I hear the door opens and it appears to be Garfield, looking like he just ran the marathon.

Kori walked towards him and gave him her bone crushing hugs "Oh friend Garfield! Guess what, I've cleared the misunderstanding between us about the incident this morning, and she's ready to appologize!" I looked as Garfield was smothered by Kori's bosoms as his face turn a new shade of red. I find this scene more rediculous than it was before.

Garfield then looked at me with confusion, still shoved into Kori as she tightens her grip. I sighed and said "I'm sorry for misunderstanding about what happened this morning, Garfield. So I'm not mad anymore."

"That's...great...to...hear." Garfield replied, "Kori...can't...breath..."

Kori then realized that she's suffercating him as she lets go "Sorry, Garfield. Sometimes I don't know my own strength when I hug people."

/

**Garfield's P.O.V.**

So I was in my room, playing Mario Kart in my 3DS. Today, I've learned that I have to keep my address a secret from everyone, especially the guys. If they find out I lived with a bunch of girls under the same roof, I'll either be the laughing stock on campus, or the most hated man in the eyes of the male students. I have to be careful about hanging out with the girls, especially Kori whose considered the Jump U's princess.

I heard a knock on the door in my room. "It's open." I said, coming out of the door I looked surprised to see who it is.

"Friend Garfield," Kori walked in and was playing with her fingers "Can I asked you something."

I reply "Of course, Kori, what is it that you need?"

She closed the door as she walks towards me. Okay, guess she wants a private chat, she sat on my bed. I can't help but wonder what does she want to asked me?

"So what is it you want to asked me" I asked her.

Kori lets out a sigh and the next thing I knew, she was getting closer to my face. What is she doing? Why is she getting closer to me? Finally, she asked "What's planking?"

What?

/

Well it took some rewriting for this chapter, so the next one will center around Garfield and Kole.

Remember, this is a harem based story, so which girl should be in the story, I'll let you to decide.

Also I do not own Teen Titans, because this is an AU story.

remember to Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kole's P.O.V.**

My name is Nocole Weathers, but my friends call me "Kole", because it sounded cool. I woke up in a bright and sunny Tuesday. I got up and took a nice, warm, shower, and wore my baby blue t-shirt, blue miniskirt and my white boots. I've straighten my pink hair and I am ready to fulfill the day! But there's only one problem...

I gots nothings to do!

I've only got, like 3 classes for two days a week and I have nothing to do! Oh the agony! Oh how unfulfilling I am! Oh Gregory, my older brother who never leaves the house, what shall I do?

**Garfield's P.O.V.**

Well, I don't have classes today, so I guess I have some free time. Though, it's a bit lonely around her in the boarding appartment. Kori took Silky to the dog park, Rachel is going to her friend's house(for some reason, she looked like she was shivering), Rose is at her mystery job, and Dinah went out to see some old friends. But that will leave-

"Garfield!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kole jumped on top of Garfield's back, making the green-haired boy giving the pink-haired girl a piggy back ride. But Garfield couldn't keep his stance from the sudden girl's pouncing on him, causing him to fall on his stomach to the floor, while Kole sits on top of him, hands raised up.

"Yeah! Again!" Kole shouts with excitement.

"No, not again." Gar states "Now can you please get off of me?"

Kole got up as she helps Gar up from the floor. Gar was wearing a black Raiders jersey with the number 52 on it, and blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Kole, why did you jumped on top on me?" Gar asked the pink haired antenna girl.

Kole replied "Well, I got bored and I figured that I should find someone to hangout with. So when I couldn't find anyone else, but you were the only one in the building so I was wondering if you would like to hangout."

Now Gar was a little startled by Kole's proposal to hang out with him. Kole was the most quirky iof the girls that lived in the apartment house. Sometimes, when he walks pass the room doors, he can hear singing from Kole's room. He has to admit, but Kole's got a nice voice.

Gar then respond "Sure, so what would you like to do, Kole?"

Kole thinks of something to do, then it hit her. "I've always want to go to that karaoke bar downtown in Jump!"

"Karaoke?" Gar asked.

"Yeah, they just opened the place 3 weeks ago and I've always wanted to check it out. So are you in, or do you already have plans?" Kole turned her face down while looking at Gar.

Gar answered "Actually, I don't think I have any plans today. I guess we can hangout."

"Great!" Kole said as she raised her arm pointing towards the door "Onward to the Tiki Lounge!"

########

Gar and Kole headed to downtown as they stopped in front of the building. "This is the place." Kole said as the two enters the building and they all looked at aw.

Inside the place is a Hawaii themed restaurant that has round decorative tables, tiki masks held onto the walls around, and there's a stage with a microphone and a karaoke machine.

"Welcome to the Tiki Lounge!" Said a waitress with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears only a coconut bra and wears a beach robe around her waist and pink sandles. "My name is Kara, and I'll be your waitress for today. If you want to sing at the stage, I'm glad to find a song for you."

"Oh, lets sing at the stage, Garfield!" Kole excitedly suggested, shaking Gar's arm.

Gar is a little nervous, he has never sing before and especially in front of people. He remembers when he was in a school choir when he was 10, and he only just pretend to sing the words. But he doesn't want to disappoint Kole as he nodded an agreement.

"Great! Now which song should we sing?" Kole asked as she looked at the list of songs in the karaoke book. She then spotted on song. "This one!"

"All right, you two will be called from table 5, and what would you two like to drink?" Kara asked.

"I'll have the fruit punch." Kole ordered.

"Cherry cola." Gar ordered.

Kara wrote down the order as she showed the two to their table. Gar looked around and saw one old man on the stage as Kara, next to him, announce on the microphone "All right, everyone, give it up for George from table 3 as he will perform "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel. As the old man sings the song with a raspy voice, Gar and Kole received their drinks from another waiter.

"This place looks relaxing." Gar stated "We should take the girls here more often."

"Ehh, that seems impossible." Kole replied.

Gar raised an eyebrow "What do you mean, impossible?"

"Well, I've lived in that dorm building for 2 months since I arrived here before you. I've gotten aquainted with Kori, Rose, and Rachel. Kori would agreed to go to Karaoke, but she has, like, a busy school schedule, and Rose has this secret job she's doing, and Rachel would never come to a place like this."

"I understand Kori and Rose, but why not Rachel?" Gar asked.

Kole answered "Well she's into this dark poetry stuff, and all she does is stay inside her room and read books she bought from bookstores. Whenever we tried to go and have fun, the only excuse she told us is that 'everything is pointless'. She can be a real killjoy." She took a sip from her fruit punch as she watched the next contestant singing "Sherry" by Steve Perry.

"Well, I'm sure Rachel has her reasons." Gar said, finishing his cherry cola "I mean she does get out sometimes, right?"

Kole replied "Well, Dinah always said that we all have our reasons, and Rachel only goes out to eat with her other friends. Does she even acknowledge us to be friends with her?"

Gar was about to say something but Kara came by to their table telling them "Your up!"

Kole and Gar got up from their table and head towards the stage "So, what song did you pick?"

"'Time after Time' by Cindy Lauper, the duet version." Kole explained.

The two got up in the stage, they picked up their microphones and looked at the screen as the words pop out, and the music starts playing.

Kole:

_"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion-_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback- warm nights-_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories-_

_Time after-"_

Garfield:

_"Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walkin' too far ahead_

_You're callin' to me, I can't hear what you've said_

_Then you say, 'go slow'_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwind-"_

Kole & Garfield:

_"If your lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If your lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time"_

The crowd cheers for the two as they kept singing the song. Since then, after they finished the song, they were declared the "Tiki Duets."

#######

"That was amazing!" Kole exclaims as she and Garfield walk towards home.

"Yeah, it was." Gar replied "I didn't even know you were that good of a singer."

"Thanks, I've always dream of becoming a great singer after college. I can see it now: Kole and The Diamonds!" She said while waving her hands.

"Why diamonds?" Gar asked.

Kole replied "Don't you know the song 'Diamonds are a girls best friend'? Well it's because diamonds are my favorite types of crystal. My mom always told me that diamonds can make everyone happy, but not in a greedy way, but more of something...passionate."

As the two came to the steps of the door, Kole continues "If I ever find someone that can make me happy, I want to give him happiness too."

Gar nodded as he opens the door and finds Kori laying on the couch, while Rose, and Rachel sitting at the dining table. Rachel is reading a book, Kori is reading a magazine, and Rose is eating Chinese food.

"We're back!" Kole yelled, making the three girls jumped from Kole's voice.

"Welcome back, friend Kole, and friend Garfield." Kori said "Where have you two been today?"

"Me and Gar went to that Karaoke club downtown. I've been meaning to ask you guys to go, but you'll always busy." Kole said while playing with her fingers.

Kori has an expression on her face that screams of joy "Then, perhaps that we should all go to this Karaoke Bar next time!" She exclaims.

"That sounds about nice." Rose comments "I'll see if we could do it when I'm not working." This made Kole look happy.

Rachel replied "I have book club meetings." This made Kole pout, and Garfield looked disbelief.

###########

Next chapter: Find out where does Rose work at? Is it some shady place? Find out next time.

Also review please.


End file.
